This invention relates generally to broadband communications systems, such as cable television systems and the electrical equipment used in such systems, and more specifically to shielding for use in such systems.
Communication systems, such as a cable television system, generally interconnect a large number of electronic components for signal transmission and reception. Such components may include, for example, broadband headend equipment, node equipment, hub equipment, and other devices for performing signal operations. Typically, the electronic equipment includes modules that are mounted within a chassis so that cables coupled to a particular module can be routed to one or more other modules that may be mounted within the same chassis or a different chassis.
Conventional electronic modules typically include a motherboard with daughterboards attached thereto. Disadvantages associated with the configuration and assembly of the motherboard and daughterboards include the difficulties with servicing certain sections. For example, in some circumstances, the whole module may have to be disassembled to repair or replace a small section of the motherboard. The difficulties with servicing may also affect any field upgrades that are performed on the module. More specifically, it may be difficult to modify a module without disassembling all the boards. Another disadvantage with the configuration of the boards may be noise that is present within the module as a result of a lack of adequate electromagnetic interference (EMI) shielding.
A primary aim of the manufacturers is to provide cable television system electronic devices that transmit high quality signals to each subscriber on the network by focusing on the optimum configuration of components and boards and, additionally, properly shielding the components and boards for protection from EMI within electronic devices. It is also very important to minimize the cost of manufacturing the product, such as the component, module, and chassis costs. Additionally, streamlining the manufacturing processes, as well as minimizing the time spent on repair and service of electronic devices, will also contribute to decreased costs associated with the manufacture and use of the electronic devices.
Thus, in summary, what is needed is an electronic device that minimizes costs associated with the product and additionally allows an operator to use, service, and upgrade the module with ease.